


collections

by ilovemygaydad



Series: in which the sides are supernatural beings [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, Unhappy Ending, Unsympathetic Remus, ambiguous ending, everyone is dead or will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: i am the being who lives in your house. want to become part of my collection?warnings: major character deaths, everyone is either dead or will die outside of the fic, somewhat graphic talk of death and murder, murder, death mention, ghosts, implied depression, hauntings, malevolent spirits/beings, supernatural beings, food mention, unsympathetic remus, background anxceit, sympathetic deceit, no happy ending/ambiguous ending, and possibly something else
Relationships: Background Relationship - Relationship, Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit, background anxceit
Series: in which the sides are supernatural beings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	collections

I can see you.

Every second of every day, I am watching. I see you eat and sleep. I know your favorite shows; I know exactly what turns you on or off. I know your strengths. I _especially_ know your weaknesses.

You humans are so _weak!_ Your kind dies just so easily; it’s kind of pathetic, really. Just a simple knife to the throat, and you’re on the ground in seconds. Or a ninja star to the face. Or a mace to the head. Just crumpled up in a fun heap!

I’ve collected so many of you, too. The first was some actor who thought he was just soooo much better than everyone else. one little blow to the back of the head, and bam! Donezo! He wept for _days_ when he came back. Poor guy. Now he continues to sit in the garden and rehearse the lines he’ll never be able to perform. It’s so cute and pathetic.

Next was the teacher, but he was just so _boring_. I mean, how could I resist killing such a lame playmate? Everything I tried to do to scare him was written off as the old building or the wind! He made it so boring to live in the house. Luckily, he was a bit of a collector, and he had a ton of cool Japanese weaponry. I buried a ninja stare right in the center of his forehead, so now he locks himself in the study with his books.

Third came a stage comedian who practiced his jokes in the mirror. Oh, was he _funny_! He always got so spooked by my little parlor tricks that it was almost sad when I slit his throat one evening. Oh well! Entertainment can be found anywhere; his newfound silence doesn’t bother me in the slightest.

And now there’s you two! The thief and the con man. You’ve got just the cutest relationship, you know? And you’re a two-for-one deal! I almost want to keep Tickle Me Emo around because he’s just so fun to play with, but it’s been a while since I’ve had any new collection pieces, and you’re just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Oh! And there’s the lock! I hope you two like the taste of poison ‘cause I’ve got a treat for you...


End file.
